At The Last GlanceMy Immortal
by RinMagic
Summary: A love story. Sesshomaru and Rin parring. The song is My Immortal by Evenasence. Please Read and Review. I am sorry but I suck at summeries.
1. Default Chapter

AN: I don't own any characters from the Anime series Inuyasha. Although I wish I did. The closest I will ever get to owning them is buying a stuffed one.  
  
Kagome: A stuffed one?!?!?!! You mean like a plushy?  
  
Me: Yes Kagome. A plushy. I have a kilala one. My aunt has a Sesshomaru one.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru : WHAT!  
  
Me: looks at them Yes I want a Sesshomaru one.  
  
Sesshomaru: That's Lord Sesshomaru to you. How dare they make one of me!  
  
Me: Well, Not just of you. There are Inuyasha ones, Kagome ones, Naraku ones, Jaken ones, oh and Shippou ones.... And others.   
  
Everyone but Naraku: THEY MADE NARAKU PLUSHIES!   
  
Naraku: They love me! They really Love me. starts to dance with me and smiles.  
  
Me: Gets away from Naraku and runs away screaming  
  
Naraku: She left me! She left me! cries  
  
Rin: Uh, On with the story! You'll love please Review! -  
  
AT THE LAST GLANCE. A Sesshomaru and Rin story.  
  
In a dark and damp room where no sunlight can get in. There are no windows that any eye can see. There is a long white oak rectangular table that seats 10 people in the middle of the room. In the center of the table there is a candlestick holder that fits 20 candles in it, all the candles are lit. The ends face East and West, the sides of the table face North and South. At the West end of the table there sits a man with golden eyes ,muscular build and is very tall, black with a silver tint to it hair, which is to the middle of his back. This man is known as Sesshomaru jr. To his right is Draco, he is also tall and has golden eyes, but has long silver hair with natural black streaks to it. To Sesshomaru jr's left is a woman with longish silver hair a medium height and golden eyes, nice figure (for a girl) she is known as Kagome. Sitting beside Draco is a woman with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and a as the guys say in the 20th century the perfect figure ( for those of us who don't know what I am talking about. She is about 5'5, and is skinny and has big boobs.). She is known as Rin. At the East end side of the table sits a woman with long blonde hair, greenish eyes, and a pale complection. She is known as Cordelia. A man sits to her left whom we know not of his name nor what he looks like for his face is hidden. Another woman sits to Cordelia's right all we can see is her eyes which are like the night sky.  
  
"It was raining on the night it happened. The Jewel of four Souls was completed. But Inuyasha did not know. Noone knew except Kagome and Shippou. Three people died while fighting Naraku. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. Kagome, Shippou and Lord Sesshomaru and Rin survived. Rin is in a deep sleep and even the mighty Tensiga, Sesshomarus' healing sword, can not revive her. Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru his mighty sword Tetsiga, in his last moments of life. This is where our story begins. Ten years after that day." A female voice dies away.  
  
Present Day Japan-Sesshomarus time  
  
"Daddy, can you help us?"Two pups ask. Shippou comes into the living room.  
  
"Come on lets find mum." he says. The two pups run after Shippou as he leaves the room, laughing.  
  
Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, walks away from the living room. He starts to walk to a place he has not been to in three years. The West wing of his castle. He knows his Rin is still alive and is fighting to come back to him. He knows because, of the servants he assigned to her tell him.  
  
He comes to the wall he had built to shield the wing from the others. He finds the door in the middle of the wall. It is a picture of Rin smiling and holding daisies and violets. Around the picture/door there are flowers painted, White roses, red roses, blue roses, pink roses, all the flowers you can think of in all there colors too. He stares at the picture and the wall and then knocks. He hears movement behind the wall.  
  
"Yes......Who are you?" a young voice says.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I want to see Lady Rin of the Western Lands." He says.  
  
"Hai! Lord Sesshomaru-sama. Please forgive me."A young cub maybe age three years old opens the door. "I am Hunters youngest cub. My name is Mitch. It is nice to finally meet you my lord. Come in, Come in."Mitch said while gesturing to Sesshomaru to come in. Sesshomaru entered and Mitch closed the door.  
  
" So Hunter had another cub and didn't tell me. Where is Rin-sama?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"This way Lord Sesshomaru-sama. My mom and dad are with her they just finished moving her back to your old room. Jaken keeps saying it's his fault Lady Rin-sama is like this. He never leaves her side and (Ah-Un) comes through the window to everyday to watch her sleep. They bring her flowers, like the ones on the big wall." The cub known as Mitch stops at a door and knocks. "Mom, dad.....Jaken-sama. Lord Sesshomaru-sama is here to see Lady Rin-sama."  
  
The door opened and two bear akuma (demon)appeared in the door way. They bow low then arise.   
  
" Lord Sesshomaru we were not expecting you today. Jaken-sama will not eat or sleep he just sits and watches Lady Rin. We are very worried about him. He has been like this for the past three years. He says she wakes up on new moons and goes to the window for two hours and looks at the kingdom. He also says that each time she ages and starts to look like Lord Inuyasha did. She talks to him at least that is what he says. We have never seen her do this though."The woman said, then started to cry. The man known as Hunter comforts his wife. They both leave the room/doorway. Sesshomaru stood in the door way. He could see the big roundish bed, the sleeping woman-child, the red cover atop her, the small green toad with big puffy reddish pink eyes on the bed beside the girl staring at her. Day soon turned to night but, neither Sesshomaru or Jaken noticed. Sesshomaru walked in and closed the door and sat in a big thrown like chair. Unnoticed by Jaken. Today was her twenty-sixth birthday and she still had not awoke yet. All this time Jaken was mumbling. "You will see, she will wake up, she will live again. Jaken is not crazy! Jaken is no baka.( Translation : Jaken is no idiot.) On the new moon she awakens and waits and we have nice chats and when dawn approaches she gets back in bed and tells Jaken. 'Jaken-sama, Rin will wait. Rin wishes him the best. Goodnight Jaken-sama. Rin will talk to you soon.' then she goes back to sleep."  
  
Sesshomaru had heard only heard what Jaken had said because of his akuma(demon) hearing. Other wise Sesshomaru would not have heard this.  
  
"Jaken, Go now and take a bath and eat and drink something and then get some rest. You stink and look awful. Rin would not want to see you like this."  
  
The toad looked at Sesshomaru like he could see right through him. It took some time before those puffy red-pink eyes had recognition in them. Then what seemed to be a small smile appeared on the toads face. "Lord Sesshomaru is that really you?!?!??"  
  
"Hai. It is Jaken."  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! It has been a long time since we have seen you. Jaken has watched Rin for the past three years never leaving her side. Well, I leave her side once a day but that's it! I swear!" Sesshomaru sniffed the air and almost got sick.  
  
"Jaken this is the last time that this Sesshomaru will tell you. Go eat, take a bath, and get some sleep. You will be called when you are needed again."  
  
"Hai! Lord Sesshomaru. Wake up soon Rin. Jaken will be back." Jaken bent over and gave the woman-child a kiss on the cheek. Sesshomaru did nothing not even growl like he would have if thing were different. Jaken then got up and left the room closing the door behind himself.  
  
When Sesshomaru was sure that no person, or being was in hearing range. He picked up Rin and sat on the bed with her in his lap. He looked down at her and was ashamed that he could not help her. In the time she needed him most, he was....powerless. He opened his mouth and these words came out with out him even thinking before he spoke, "Rin, Forgive this Sesshomaru. I gave up on you. My daughter. My hearts true love. You have grown into a beautiful young woman. It has been three full years since I have laid eyes on you. Three years since I have smelled your sent. And this Sesshomaru is very sorry."Sesshomaru stopped and tears were forming in his golden eyes. "You see Rin-chan.. This Sesshomaru does not understand why all those years ago...when we first met that you tried to help me, and to befriend me when others would walk away with fear from me. I thought I did not need you or your help. Then you came back all bruised and scratched and I wanted to know why. But you never told me and you still have not and I still want to know why. Then when I was healed and I was walking with Jaken I picked up your sent along with blood. So I ran towards your sent. When I got there you were dead. I resurrected you and you have been with me ever since then. For awhile I thought of you as my ward. Then slowly I came to think of you as my little sister. But then I realized that I was treating you more like my daughter then my sister. I came to also realize that I needed you and you needed me. You cheered me up when you gave me flowers. But over the years I have found out that you have my heart. I want you to wake up Rin please. I try not to ask you anything else if you wake up now." Sesshomaru was weeping now great big tears of sadness. He was weeping like he had lost his mother, his father, his entire family, Yes even like he had lost Inuyasha. He let it all out all of his sadness. Yes, he disliked Inuyasha but if anyone was going to kill Inuyasha then Sesshomaru believed he should have and not that dam wench Kikyou or that mischievous and evil Naraku. Who really did kill Inuyasha. Night soon turns to day. Days soon turn to weeks. Weeks soon turn to Months. Months soon to years. Sesshomaru is still in the same place with Rin. He stopped Crying, speaking and even eating and is now is a deep sleep with Rin. Jaken stops in now and then. He always sees the same thing. Sesshomaru and Rin sleeping next to each other. Both are in a very deep sleep. He says they wake up and talk to him on new moons. Rin quit aging she now looks like she is in her twenties. But she is not. I met Rin and Sesshomaru when I was just a little kit. I met them with my mommy.......Kagome. I watch over Kagomes' 29th generation of Grandchildren. It has been one-thousand years since Kagome has been dead. I still cannot believe that she is dead. But I am still alive. Last night was the new moon. I went with Jaken to see Rin and Sesshomaru. They did not wake not even when we turned on the radio and a melody played that hit close to home for me too close. Jaken looked up at me.  
  
' I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years   
  
But you still have  
  
All of me 


	2. AN

AN  
  
I now have three stories up on .  
  
The betrayer: A Labyrinth story.  
  
At the Last Glance/My Immortal: A Inuyasha story.  
  
Luscious Lucius : A Harry Potter story.  
  
Please r&r these stories, it would mean the world to me.  
  
thanks,  
  
RinMagic 


End file.
